inhuman_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Alexia Walkin Black
Alexia Walkin Black (1812-1890) was an Inhuman and an early member of the House of Black, the self-proclaimed royal family of the Inhuman community. Biography Although neither of her parents were Inhumans, Alexia and all of her siblings were Inhumans which is likely the result of each of her parents only possessing minimals amounts of inactivated Inhuman DNA which was activated and enhanced in their children by the combination of two gametes with Inhuman DNA. Alexia was born in 1812, the middle of five children. Unlike many of her siblings, Alexia was very bold and outspoken throughout her life and it was her promptings that led her siblings to join her in her conquest to declare their family the royal family of the American Inhuman community. However, unbeknownst to any of the Black family at that time, but their family's centuries of inbreeding had led to many members of the family being mentally unstable and infertile. Of the five original Black siblings, only Licorus was capable of producing offspring. Many of the exact details of Alexia's life are unknown, but she and her siblings were successful in establishing the House of Black as the unofficial American royal family of the Inhumans. Alexia died in 1890 of unknown causes. Relatives *Licorus Black - older brother *Phoebe Black - older sister *Hesper Black - younger sister *Eduardus Limette Black - younger brother *Misapinoa Blishwick - niece *Arcturus Black I - nephew *Cygnus Black I - nephew *House of Black - extended family Inhuman Nature Alexia was an Inhuman whose genetic potential was unlocked at her conception due to the combination of two gametes from her parents which possessed traces of Inhuman DNA. This led to her being born an activated Inhuman. Telekinesis: Alexia's Inhuman DNA manifested itself in the form of the ability to move objects with her mind. Although not much is known of Alexia and the limits of her power, it is presumed that she was not a particularly strong telekinetic as she only manipulated masses of smaller objects rather than large ones and only ever manipulated inorganic matter, even in situations where it would have been beneficial for her to use her ability on organic matter, leading Inhuman geneticists, historians, and potentologists to believe that she possessed a weak form of inorganic telekinesis. Skills Persuasion and Eloquence: Alexia was gifted with a silver tongue enabling her to persuade others with her words and make them believe that they believed whatever she wanted them to. This persuasive ability was directly related to her vast knowledge of words, their meanings, and their implications. She would put her massive vocabulary to work whenever making a speech intended to influence the opinions, thoughts, or beliefs of others. She was also a highly talented public speaker. Weaknesses Mental Instability and Infertility: Due to several centuries of her ancestors interbreeding with one another, Alexia was infertile since conception and mentally unstable. She suffered from delusions of grandeur which, coupled with her Inhuman nature and persuasive talents, enabled her to establish the House of Black as the predominant Inhuman family in America. However, she and four of her siblings never produced any offspring due to their infertility, leaving only Licorus to continue the family line. Category:Inhumans